Doble Personalidad
by Ada-chan
Summary: Un joven de mirada azulina llega a Konoha... Naruto está extraño.. k será lo k le pasa? Fic elaborado x Fatichan87 y Adachan,Dennooss una oportunityyy


_Primero que nada; este fic está hecho por dos autoras: Fati-chan87 y Ada-chan! Esto surgió un día mientras hablábamos por el messenger! Y pues… las paridas que soltamos son normales! Estábamos enraladas!_

_Lo que está en cursiva y entre paréntesis (…) son nuestros comentarios. Y en negrita los diálogos! Y a por el fic!_

_Disclaimer: muy importante esto.. si no queremos salir mal paradas… emm… bueno.. eto naruto es de kishi sensei! La idea del fic es de Fati y yo… pos... na k pasaba x aki! xDDD y le solté paridas!_

_Será Fic Yaoi SasuNaru/NaruSasu y más parejas… Lemon… eso espero! xDDD_ _di algo tu tb! Me cohíbe ser tan plasta._

_Bueno por fin aparecí, arigato Ada-chan por tu clara explicación, es la mejor, nada como ya ha dicho ella es de las dos y espero que os guste, nada más de mi parte, la palabrería se la dejo a ella que se le da mejor, XD_

_**Capítulo 1.-**_

Un día soleado… casi como cualquier otro, la única diferencia era por la llegada de un nuevo sujeto a la villa de Konoha.

Naruto acababa de levantarse, no le apetecía llegar tan temprano a su entrenamiento diario, pero sabía que cierto moreno estaría allí, esperándolo como cada mañana. Salió apresurado de su casa, con una amplia sonrisa.

Al llegar al puente en el que solía esperar a Kakashi, junto con Sasuke y Sakura, vio a esta última. Extrañado por la ausencia del moreno se acercó a la pelirrosada que en estos momentos tenía una cara de perro mal humorado. _(A: iba a decir bull dog! Xo no seee kedaría cruel!) (F: como siempre digo, ada eres mala, pero me gusta XD)_

**-Sakura-chaan! Que tal?**_ "Dónde andará Sasuke…"_

**-Déjame… ¬¬… Hoy no hay entrenamiento… ¬¬ y encima Sasuke-kun no se ha aparecido en toda la mañana… grrr… me voy… ya sabes que no hay entrenamiento… haz lo que quieras…**

Esta se fue bufando una serie de maldiciones no se sabe a quién... y nunca se sabrá… por que al terminar su perorata _(A: un rayo le cayó encima y la mató… (A: k bestia k soy…))_ se tropezó con su sensei que tenía cara de muy pocos amigos… _(A: anda y se la pudo ver? (¬¬ la cara mal pensadas… la cara…) cof cof) (F: que paridas XD)_. Este la hizo desaparecer junto con él…

Naruto pasó por alto ese incidente y se fue a dar un largo paseo hasta que se hiciera la hora de almorzar, para poder ir al Ichiraku y tomar su ansiado ramen. Con esa idea en mente, dio su paseo. No sabía que ese día, sería distinto a todos los demás.

**------**

Llegando un día a las afueras de Konoha, se encontraba un joven rubio de mirada azulina y cabellos dorados. Miraba asombrado las grandes puertas de la aldea, con un papel en la mano y la mirada perdida buscaba signos de vida humana ycual fue su sorpresa al ver a un joven de piel pálida y cabello oscuro. Sin mas se dirigió hacia él, cuando se propuso hablarle ese joven le abordó en un lenguaje bastante raro...

**-Ehh! Tú, dobe! qué haces ahí parado? Y por qué tienes esas ropas tan raras? Cuantas veces te he dicho que no salgas de la aldea sin mí, quieres que te rapten?-.**

**-Eh! Tú, cara de uke, a quien le dices dobe?-.**

**-A ti… y ahora verás lo uke k soy!-,** el moreno se acercó apresuradamente hacia el rubio de mirada azulina y sin pensárselo dos veces lo besó apasionadamente.

Sasuke harto de las estupideces de su compañero, y sin romper el contacto, lo sujetó bruscamente por lo hombros hasta aprisionarlo contra pared y su cuerpo. El beso se fue tornando más cálido e intenso. Con algo de prisa el moreno lamió la escasa abertura que el joven rubio permitía, hasta lograr introducir su lengua e invadir toda su cavidad. Este algo retraído, pero disfrutando de la sensualidad que aquel extraño chico le brindaba, sujetó la nuca morena y se dejó hacer, hundiéndose más en aquel profundo roce que empezaba a excitarlo demasiado. Sasuke incitaba más al joven que se estremecía bajo su cuerpo, no sabía que el "kitsune" fuese tan suave y dócil, se esperaba que fuera un poco más brusco pero también esa docilidad lo extasiaba de sobremanera. Sin dudarlo un segundo atrajo, más aún, el cuerpo del pequeño, notando como ante ese "simple" beso se había animado.

Decidió que era el momento de poder tocar lo que hace tanto tiempo ansiaba, tímidamente _(A: raro... no? después del beso ese a ver quien es el tímido…)_ _(F: tímidamente, el temblar sería por las ansias XD)_ fue bajando una de sus manos hacia la entrepierna del "kitsune" hasta notar lo muy animado que estaba. Al notar esto, se separó un poco... y lo miró algo confundido.

**-Dobe… desde cuando la tienes tan grande?-.**

**-No te metas con mi... cof cof... cara de uke!-.**

**-¬¬… Ahora verás lo uke k soy... dobe...-,** y con una sonrisa de superioridad y su halo de soy-el-mas-sexy-del-mundo-y-te-voy-a-hacer-gemir-bajo-mi-cuerpo, volvió a besarlo con pasión contenida. Lo mas extraño de todo es que ese joven de cabellos rubios no le dijese absolutamente nada.

Sasuke seguía tocando la entrepierna al rubio de mirada azulina... este cansado de que lo estuviesen manoseando optó por volverse brusco y tomó entonces las riendas de ese juego de bienvenida. Si quería bienvenida la tendría… no estaría muy acostumbrado... pero en cuanto a saber tocar... era un experto... _(A: cof cof cof... lo k tienen los trabajos manuales) (F: que mala eres XD)_. Acorraló al moreno contra la pared, sin cortar el beso y al notar como se revolvía entre sus brazos se separó un poco de sus labios.

**-Que pasa uke-chan... te molesta que tome las riendas del juego...?-.**

**-Dobe… qué te pasa? tú no eres así...-.**

**-Eing? ahora verás lo que es bueno por insultarme... **_"Pero que es esto? así te reciben en las demás villas? Uiss creo que visitaré más de una!" (A: Dios xo k pervertido…) (F: y eso que la primera idea era que fuera un buenejon, se nos escapan de las manos ada, son rebeldes, y nosotras las pervertidas XD)(A: somos malas influencias…. xD)_

Pero el moreno no lo dejó seguir y volvió a las andadas, no podía permitir que su orgullo quedase mancillado con ese apodo de uke-chan. Ahora el moreno estaba más activo que nunca, no podía perder, era más una cuestión de orgullo que el posible amor que pudiese sentir por el rubio. Y no dudó un momento en abordar su entrepierna haciéndole disfrutar con toda su maestría…

------

Naruto caminaba medio feliz y a la vez triste, acababa de comer un gran tazón de ramen pero eso no lo llenaba del todo, había un vacío que solo una persona podía apaciguar y ese era…

**-Sasuke!... pero que... qué haces tocándome?-, **Naruto dándose cuenta de la tontería dicha, se miró y luego desvió la mirada hacía el chico que estaba bajo el Uchiha.

Al momento de oír la voz de su rubio adorado, se dio la vuelta dejando al otro rubio a mitad de faena. Sasuke perplejo miró a Naruto a los ojos, y como si la cosa no fuera con él, se levantó colocándose su cabello mientras decía…

**-Ya me extrañaba a mí que la tuvieses tan grande... Por cierto, y tú quién eres?-. **_(A: habló el todo poderoso Sasuke Uchiha y su gran amigo.. Espineteee! gomen... a grandes miembros pekños names! (Inner: x eso naru kere ser Hokage no? Xq la tiene xica ¬¬ ( valee córtame el rollo) (F: eso ha estado agudo XD)_

El rubio de mirada azulina sonrojado por el "cumplido" se subió los pantalones rápidamente. No podía creerse lo que estaba viendo delante de sus narices... Era él!.

**-Es… es… es igual que yo… pero… con cara de memo!.-** _(A: ui… ui… k te doy…) (F: algo de razón lleva n.nU)_

A su vez el moreno, que ya había sido adelantado por el otro joven de mirada azulina y estaba situado detrás de él murmuró algo que enojó bastante a Naruto.

**-Si… y con la mitad de cof cof que tú…-**

Naruto enfadado por el comentario del susodicho solo pudo alegar una cosa.

**-SASUKE NO BAKA! NI QUE ME LA HUBIESES VISTO… Y tampoco la tienes tan grande… ¬¬…-**

El moreno se adelantó al de mirada azulina. Se acercó al kitsune y lo semi acorraló contra la pared de una de las casas de las cercanías. A su vez le susurró al oído con voz muy quedamente sexy.

**-Acaso quieres verla?.-**

El kitsune notaba la cercanía y como poco a poco le faltaba el aire debido a lo aprisionado que se encontraba. Notaba la respiración de Sasuke en su cuello y como una de sus manos traviesas lo recorrían desde la nariz hasta el borde de su pantalón.

El joven de mirada azulina los miraba con el entrecejo fruncido. Estaba bastante molesto ya que no le estaban prestando TODA la atención (_A: a kien me recuerda eto…. Cof cof)_. Decidió interrumpir a los adorables tortolos en su adorable arrumaco.

**-Si… déjale que te toque… que lo hace bastante bien….-** _(A: miraloo como te gustó eh? ¬¬)(F: yo también quiero saber si lo hace bien TT)_

El kitsune ante este comentario volvió en si _(A: normal… halo de uchiha en el cuello vuelve tonto a cualquiera! xDDD)_, sonrojado y sacudiéndose su ropa, volvió su mirada hacia el otro rubio y con cara interrogante formuló, la pregunta que debía hacerle antes de que Sasuke casi se lo comiera…

**-Y tú quién eres?.-**_ "Su cara me suena de algo…" (A:… … …) (F: pensamiento interno, agila que me coma sasukin XD)_

**-Y a ti que te importa! Necesito ver a la Hokage pero….**– Con cara de sádico pervertido se acercó a Sasuke y sin pudor alguno _(A: kien lo tendría… después de semejantes escenitas xDD)_ lamió su cara, desde la barbilla hasta la nariz, para después separarse un poco, estrujar el prieto trasero del Uchiha y continuar con su monólogo **–sólo si me acompaña mi uke-chan…**-

El rubio ardió en ira en ese momento, tanto por haberle respondido de esa manera, como por el atrevimiento de tocar el prieto trasero de **SU** Sasuke… _(A: eta vena semee!)(F: nos costará decidirnos XD)_ No se lo pensó dos veces y se interpuso entre ambos chicos, quedando su trasero en "peligro", ya que se colocó de espaldas al Uchiha, y eso… con un Uchiha con las hormonas revolucionadas no era muy bueno que digamos... Sasuke intentaba por todos los medios no tocar al kitsune… pero es que se veía tan delicioso en esa postura… La voz del kitsune interrumpió su "sano" pensamiento.

**-Y no prefieres que te acompañe yo?**

**-No… tú eres demasiado uke… prefiero a mi uke-chan... para así poder divertirnos por el camino… que me dices?**

Naruto esperaba que el moreno tuviese dos dedos frente y optase por la decisión correcta pero… El Uchiha, para poder vengarse por todos los desplantes que el rubio le había hecho a lo largo de sus vidas, quiso escarmentarlo un poco y ponerlo más celoso de lo normal…

**-Claro que te acompaño…**

El joven Uzumaki comenzó a expulsar chakra rojizo, debido a la contestación del moreno. Cómo se atrevía a decirle que si a un desconocido? si cuando él necesitaba su ayuda para cualquier cosa debía estar todo el día detrás de él rogándole! Eso era imperdonable… no podía… NO DEBÍA dejarlos a solas…

**-Yo también voy, hentais descarados… que si por vosotros fuera os violabais mutuamente… ¬¬… Seguro que si os dejo, hacéis competiciones para ver quién es más seme de los dos… ¬¬…**

Ambos aludidos se voltearon, miraron a Naruto con cara de superioridad y luego fijaron sus vistas en el otro. Formulando al unísono un único pronombre…

**-YO!**

Comenzaron a caminar hacia el corazón de Konoha, en dirección al despacho de la Godaime, pero por el camino los tres muchachos (adolescentes por cierto) iban haciendo de las suyas.

A cada momento Sasuke miraba al kitsune con deseo, y notaba como la mirada del otro rubio se posaba en su trasero. Caminaban los tres juntos. Sasuke iba en el medio, por lo que actuó según sus instintos y acordándose de la proposición antes nombrada por el extraño rubio, tomó al kitsune de las caderas y acercó su cara al oído de este para susurrarle sin que el extraño lo notase… Pero de lo que Sasuke no se había dado cuenta es que el extraño rubio no lo perdía de vista en ningún momento y estaba atento a todos sus movimientos y palabras…

**-Si quieres hacemos caso a la copia esta y nos entretenemos los tres… que mi casa no queda lejos… **

Naruto más rojo que sorprendido le sonrió y con cara de inocente se acercó al oído de este y le dijo…

**-NI MUERTO!**

El extraño rubio al oír la respuesta de Naruto se giró hacia Sasuke, y con cara de pervertido a lo puro estilo Jiriaya en un harem, le dijo.

**-Si… mientras que tú seas mi uke… uke-chan!**

Sasuke soltó de inmediato al kitsune y una enorme gota calló sobre su cabeza… Cómo podía haber alguien tan insistente y testarudo a parte de Naruto en esta vida! Era muy extraño y que encima le tocase a él lidiar con esos dos hiperactivos rubios. Soltó al Uzumaki con desgana pero eso no implicó que no pudiese tocarle el trasero una vez más a la vez que volvía proponerle "indecencias"

**-Olvidemos a este y sé mi koi… te daré tanto placer que acabarás rendido ante mi…**

**-NI muerto… ¬¬**

De pronto el Uchiha notó como algo/alguien le tocaba el hombro… más bien notaba como alguien halaba de él.

**-Ehhh! Mi uke-chan… no me estarás engañando, ne? Te prometo que yo satisfaré todo lo que te haga falta…**

**-Haz lo que quieras… pero yo seré el seme…. Siempre el seme…** _(A: creo k alguien tiene complejo de seme… y no me gusta señalar…. Cof cof cof) (F: pensamientos que no son comparables con la cara de... Cof cof… que tiene XD)_

Al momento Naruto saltó, harto ya de que lo ignorasen por completo.

**-AQUÍ NADIE HARÁ COSAS RARAS…. Sin mí… ¬/¬**

**-DE VERDAD?.–** Tanto el extraño rubio como Sasuke se quedaron embobados mirando la encantadora expresión zorruna que mostraba en esos momentos el pequeño kitsune. Ambos pervertidos comenzaron a imaginarse "cosas raras" _(A: amos k sus mentes calenturientas se pusieron en modo on hard core! xD). (F: y cualquiera XD)_

-**Después de hablar con Tsunade-baachan lo aclaramos… ne?**

Sasuke no pudo más y de su nariz comenzó a brotar un hilito de sangre. Estaba bombeando demasiada sangre… y toda se estaba acumulando en un solo lugar… Con la imagen mental de tener a Naruto bajo su cuerpo. Fue demasiado para él… se semi desmayó pensando en las barbaridades que le haría al rubio kitsune.

**-He aquí una muestra de lo uke y de lo violable que eres! Ujujujuju… ya verás… tú no te descuides… a ver como acabas…**

Ante ese comentario, Sasuke se levantó apresuradamente, agarró a los dos jóvenes y corriendo llegaron a la oficina de la Hokage. Quería comprobar si de verdad, su querido kitsune por fin se dejaría domar por él…

Entraron en el despacho de la Hokage sin llamar a la puerta, cogiendo in-fraganti a Tsunade. El ambiente estaba enralecido, olía a mucho sake.

**-Esta vieja… seguro que se pasó la noche entera bebiendo como una descocida… ¬¬ si ya me la veo…**

**_----FLASH BACK-----_**

Tsunade con más de siete jarras encima de sake… subida a la mesa del despacho con Jiraiya en el suelo sin fuerza alguna. Esta; bailando algo raro… a un ritmo raro y diciendo cosas raras en un lenguaje raro… _(A: raro, raro, raroooo…) (F: raro?)_

_**----FIN FLASH BACK----**_

Naruto al ver que esta no respondía pegó un buen grito, para ver si la vieja espabilaba de una buena vez… El grito digamos que se oyó a bastante distancia…

La mujer se despertó sobresaltada, con la mirada perdida y nublada. Intentó fijarla en los muchachos pero parecía que los efectos del alcohol aún no habían cesado.

**-Kami… aún no se me pasa la borrachera… Naruto baka… no te hagas el chistoso y no me fastidies la mañana… deja de hacer copias que me haces ver doble…**

**-Pero que dices vieja! No estoy haciendo ninguna copia… anda y espabila de una vez…**

Tsunade se frotó bien los ojos, y pudo observar por si misma que no era ninguna ilusión y ciertamente había otro chico igual que Naruto, al lado del propio Naruto, pero con una vestimenta totalmente distinta. Vestía una camisa de red negra de manga larga. Debajo de esta una camisa negra también, pero de manga corta. Sus pantalones eran anchos y cortos de color beig, haciendo juego con su cabello dorado, el cual estaba recogido en una coleta. A primera vista no parecía que tuviese el cabello largo, pero así era. Sus facciones eran un poco más duras que las del kitsune. Poseía los mismos bigotes que este, y se notaba que estaba más fornido. Su mirada azulina se posó sobre los orbes de la vieja Godaime quedando atónito al ver como esta lo trataba.

**-Oh… Pe-pe-pero Shiro-kun! Que haces tú aquí?**

**CONTINUARÁ….**

_N/A de Ada-chan: ehmmm…. Primer cap y dejando intriga… si es k tamos cogiendo mu malas costumbres a k si Fati? xDDD weeeno…. A ver si os gusta y os hace reír… (tenemos una piedra encima k no nos la kita nadie!) RR, tomatazos, virus no x favor… k kero y aprecio muxo mi pc... aunk a veces se vuelva tarumba! xDDD) y pos na! A ver… si hay aceptación o k! pa mi es la 1ª vez k hago un fic de este estilo, me refiero de humor! xDD y pos… me da k he escrito demasiados fics románticos! xDDD no me sale la vena xistosa! (Inner: xo si somos un xiste andante!) (¬¬) ainss pos esuuu decidnos k tal ha tao! (sii sabemos k es corto… pero es… k…. (Inner: no hay excusa... corto y punto!) TT-TT k mala erees!)_

_N/A de Fati-chan87: Si ada, las tardes llenas de paridas por el msn son de lo mejor, no dejamos de pasarnos cosas indecentes y decir tonterías XD, de ahí salio este fic, de unas cuantas xarlas idiotas de las nuestras n.nU. Hemos intentado que sea algo gracioso, aunque no se si lo hemos logrado, solo pedimos que nos den una oportunidad, ufff esto me esta saliendo muy serio y no pega nada con el fic, bueno pues ya sabéis si os gustado rr, y si no pues…otra vez será, así que a ver si os gusta!_


End file.
